


I'm Not Going Anywhere

by Squeemish



Series: Lizard Love Prompts From The Tumblr [3]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Garak has a tail, M/M, Post-Canon Cardassia, disgusting, it doesn't feature much, just fluff, like clouds made of sugar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 08:29:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13050294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squeemish/pseuds/Squeemish
Summary: Dialogue prompt: “I’m not going anywhere.”Garak is in a bit of a situation. Julian, who is a bad, mean husband, is unhelpful.





	I'm Not Going Anywhere

**“I’m not going anywhere.”**

“Julian, please.”

Garak didn’t plead. Oh no, he had far too much dignity for that, a fact unchanged by his current… situation.  _ No _ . His words were a command. Such had been the intent at least, even if they had come out a with a petty huff. From the depths of his bathtub, water only up to his waist for now, he glared at Julian, who was making a sound. A high wheeze of sorts, a dying animal who yearned for death, for peace, for the sweet, sweet silence. Never before had Garak witnessed it, this sound which seemed to wreck Julian’s very bones as he stood by the door doubled over, tears in his eyes.

“If you won’t behave, I’d prefer you leave.”

“Oh no, no,  _ no _ .” Julian chuckled, wiping his eyes. With a deep breath, he forced his face into a frown.

Garak narrowed his eyes.

A high pitched cackle burst out with a terrifying force, and Julian had to brace himself against the wall to stay upright as he laughed. Garak sunk in deeper into the bath, seething, while Julian shook his head in amusement. A grin, a horrendous evil grin, lit up his face.

“I’m not going anywhere.” said the monster after the worst of his giggles died down, a smug enjoyment about him as he leaned against the wall. Arms crossed and eyes made of mirth he quirked his brow at Garak, who gave an offended sniff and turned his head away. Fondly rolling his eyes, Julian stepped closer to the tub and knelt next to it. He reached out to pull at one of the leaves stuck to Garak’s hair, only to receive a low hiss for the trouble.

“Shush, let me see.”

The tar covered most of his back, from head to tail, and smelled vaguely of oil. Dried up, it made Garak exceedingly uncomfortable, as it pulled his hair and scales if he moved even a little. Then there were the leaves. He barely felt them psychically, but emotionally was extremely aware of their presence. Soft and delicate, they bore some resemblance to feathers, though only if one were ignorant about such things. It had been the feathery fiends that had made Julian nearly heave out his lungs upon the sight of his husband, huddled in the tub. Garak had tried to sneak into the bathroom unnoticed, but unfortunately his dear husband had followed the dark trail left behind. Thus the mockery had ensued.

Beside him Garak could  _ feel _ Julian shake as he  desperately tried to remain quiet. After turning off the tap, Julian poured water over Garak’s head to soften the mud there, and plucked out the leaves with gentle hands. Already the water had turned grey, and too cool for comfort. Garak shuddered. An unpleasant afternoon all around, though Julian’s tender care mellowed out his prickly mood somewhat.

As Julian worked, he eyed the damage, confused.

“How did it get all over your back?” Weren’t you wearing a shirt?

“As a matter of fact, I wasn’t. We suspected the work might be messy–”

“Did you now? Julian grinned.

Garak glared and scoffed. “Really it was professor Cassernik’s fault. She fell waist deep into one of the pits, and as I was helping her out, I lost my balance.”

“And fell on your arse?”

“Yes.”

“And the uhhh…” Julian bit his lip in an attempt to keep his voice even, “The feathers?”

“They are not  _ feathers _ , they are leaves–  _ Julian _ .”

Julian pressed a hand to his mouth, brows furrowed and eyes crinkled in the corners, shoulders tensed. His whole body trembled, and when a tiny hiccup of a snort escaped, Garak sighed. Here we go again.

“You look like a  _ dinosaur _ –” Julian keened as he finally collapsed on to the floor, the weight of his merriment too much to bear. He fell onto his back as he laughed and laughed, while Garak crossed his arms and tried to be annoyed. Bit by bit Julian’s dry wheezes sounded less like laughter, and more like the final gasps of a fish stranded on land. Actually the way he trashed around wasn’t much unlike a fish.

“Really, my dear, I’m getting very upset by your behaviour.” Garak said firmly, though in his gaze there was affection, and a sparkle of amusement for Julian’s childish joy.

“Oh, ow, it hurts.” Nearly sobbing, Julian squeezed his arms around his sides in a useless attempt to ease their ache. A horrible, evil man. This would not do.

Quietly, Garak crawled out of the tub. All the way to his giggling heap of a human, unsuspecting and vulnerable. Garak grinned as he grabbed Julian, by his waist, and pulled him into his tacky, feathered embrace. Julian’s arms were left trapped between their bodies, and there was nothing for him to do but continue his pained laughter, now muffled into Garak’s neck. With great care, Garak drew his dirty and wet hands across Julian’s clothes and hair. Helpless, Julian squealed in between laughter and kicked the air in protest, to no avail, too exhausted to put up a better fight.

Satisfied with his work, Garak let out a low chuckle and hugged Julian tighter to his chest, slightly rocking him as he pressed his cheek against the top of his head. He always felt so warm to Garak, especially now, when he was sat naked on the cool tiles of the bathroom floor. The mud was drying again, and the air around him prickled his skin. Momentarily his hold on Julian loosened enough for him to turn and lay with his back against Garak’s chest, eyes closed and head heavy on Garak’s shoulder. When a sharp shiver ran down his arms, Garak huddled closer to Julian and wrapped his tail around his waist. Julian laid his own arm over it, the warm weight of it pleasing beyond words.

From the small skylight, a beam of sun spread over them. Drops of sweat glistened on Julian’s forehead. A humid day, as it often was. There was curl matted against Julian’s skin, over his right brow. Garak swept it to the side, and kissed the skin revealed under.

The pleasant squirm growing inside inspired Garak to give another kiss, this one on Julian’s throat. And then another. Third, fourth and more, a hot, wet trail all the way up to his eyebrow, and back down to his cheek. As he kissed Julian’s lips, fingers tapped their way across his arm and ended up behind his neck. First Julian drew circles below the hairline with his thumb, and the moved to scratch long strokes along Garak’s scalp. He pulled and twisted the hair there, and Garak moaned against Julian’s neck. His breath slowed to deep sighs as Garak nipped and sucked a spot under the jawline, while sliding a hand inside Julian’s slacks. The skin felt hot, malleable and soft. He gave the thigh a squeeze. Julian laughed and pushed against Garak’s chest.

“Eugh,  _ God _ , it’s in my mouth.” He complained, out of breath, and picked some imaginary dirt off of the tip of his tongue.

“ _Oh no_ , what a nightmare _._ ” Garak said and withdrew his hand back up to draw a tarred line across Julian’s cheek.

With a snort, Julian slapped the hand away and grinned up at Garak.

“I hope this is a lesson for you, to not go treading in strange mud chasing after strange plants.”

“Hmm.” Garak dropped a wet splotch of dirt on Julian’s nose.

“And  _ yes _ , I am also very sorry for laughing. Now get your filthy hands off of me and hop back in the tub.”

The floor wasn’t the most comfortable place to fraternise on, Garak could agree, so he let Julian stand and then help him up as well. Garak took a step toward the tub, staring at the greyish pool of water. And had a thought. With a smirk, he snatched Julian back to him and quickly hoisted him up over his shoulder. Ignoring the squeals and kicks of objection as he walked over to the tub, and dumped Julian in with a big splash. Water spilled onto the floor and on Garak’s feet. Too small for his never ending limbs, Julian’s legs dangled over the sides as he sputtered and coughed out breathless laughter.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I asked for prompts. I thought, hey, ya know, drabbles! Short things! That could be fun! Yeah!
> 
> I've learned I can't do drabbles. Prompts are fun. But drabble? No. Can't do it.
> 
> Will edit everything later. It's what I do.
> 
>  
> 
> [Original post on the Tumblr](https://i-am-a-bit-squeemish.tumblr.com/post/168660082767/garashir-drabble-for-59-if-youd-like)


End file.
